


EreMin One Shots

by TheyCallMeAnOtaku



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, one shots, there's gonna be more smut than fluff honestly, this is just a placeholder book for my random ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCallMeAnOtaku/pseuds/TheyCallMeAnOtaku
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

Heeeeeey guys! Welcome to my one-shot book!

I'm gonna say straight up that this is pretty much gonna be a placeholder for my other story, Let Me In. If you have not read it yet, please go give it a try!

The main reason I'm doing this, at least for now, is to give you something else to look forward to between updates of Let Me In. Updates of these one-shots likely won't be as regular, either, but it's something.

If there are questionable scenes in any chapters, I will put the appropriate trigger warning at the start of that chapter, like sexual assault, rape, attempted suicide, etc., so that you guys know what to expect/avoid if you yourself are victims of said trigger warnings.

Every few chapters or so, I will put a list of prompts for you guys to choose from, and whichever one has the most requests will get written. A few of the prompts that didn't get chosen could be on the next list of prompts, so keep an eye out!

Alright, I'll let you guys go and read ahead now. Have a good day/evening!


	2. Unrequited...?

Armin has had a crush on his best friend for a while. The trouble is that he's been keeping it secret for a long time. To his knowledge, no one else knows, and Armin plans on keeping it that way for now. 

Having a crush on the same sex in a society on the brink of extinction can have some pretty serious backlash, so if anyone was to find out about Armin's feelings for Eren, it is highly likely that it won't go over very well.

But that doesn't stop him from having his own fantasy. Granted, the imagination does have its tangible limits, but Armin still feels the ghosts of Eren's lips hovering over his, the shadow of Eren's hands roaming his torso, feeling every muscle contract under his touch. Fuck, he can rile himself up so much just by _thinking_ about having some sexy time with Eren. Armin knows, though, that it's entirely possible Eren only sees him as a friend, and that's okay. 

If he does get the opportunity to confess, his reaction to Eren's answer will be as neutral as possible. Armin just quietly hopes that the feeling is mutual.

On this particular day, Armin and Eren were partnered together for a team exercise. The goal of this exercise was to foster further teamwork, and get the recruits used to working in pairs. Their journey was to take them three days to the next outpost at the base of the mountain. Thank goodness it wasn't winter this time, instead, their commander had mercy on them for once and made them take it in the spring.

Three days, huh? Three days alone with Eren. Three days without Mikasa constantly watching. Armin stared at the list of teams posted on the wall by the door. After one team gets to the outpost, the next immediately sets out. With this in mind, Armin and Eren are the next team due to head out once the green signal flare has been spotted. After them comes Sasha and Conny, and five places behind Sasha and Conny are Mikasa and Jean. That means they get 21 total days without Mikasa's watchful eye.

"Arlert and Yeager, you're next! Gather your things and head out!" barked the commander.

Armin slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Ready, Eren?"

Eren picked up his backpack as well. "Yup, let's go."

Dammit, they aren't even past the gate yet and Armin is already nervous. The mere _idea_ of being alone with his crush was an exciting one, but now that Armin is actually in close quarters with Eren, and will be for the next three days, he realizes how easy it could be for Eren to read him like a book and figure it all out. The human brain is fundamentally built for pattern recognition, anyhow, so Armin needs to be exceedingly careful. 

Evening falls, and the pair breaks camp to the side of the trail down the mountain. Firewood stocked and tent pitched, there is nothing more to do but wait for morning and set out again. Eren, however, is a bit restless, so he keeps looking for small things to do to keep himself busy; building a stone circle for the fire, checking and rechecking the amount of rations, counting the pieces of firewood in the pile. 

His restlessness is such to the point that it begins to annoy Armin. Eren hasn't stopped moving since they settled the camp and Armin wishes he'd just sit down and relax.

"Eren, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just making sure everything is here." He says, head down in his backpack.

"Sure looks to me like you're burning more energy that you'll need for the rest of the trip."

"I'll be fine; we'll go to bed early and wake up early. I'll have plenty of-"

Armin grabs his arm and cuts him off. "Enough. Just sit down, I'll set the fire before it gets completely dark."

This seemed to get through to Eren, so he stiffly sat down next to Armin, who's trying his best not to lose his composure. Taking a breath, he figures that he should let Eren calm down some before trying to probe for answers.

What Armin finds weird is how out of character Eren is being. Well, Eren has always been the _gogogo_ kinda guy, but it's like he's trying to cover up something. The way he rocks his knees back and forth and fidgets with his hands is very much an anxious tic, and it doesn't look like Eren is gonna calm down anytime soon without talking about it.

"Eren, I'm getting worried. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Eren replies, nearly breathless.

"You've been fidgeting nonstop since we broke camp. It's very obvious to me that there's something bothering you."

Armin knows he needs to be gentle, as frustrated as he is about Eren's constant fidgets. _Gently, Armin, gently..._

Eren looks down at the ground, and though it's getting dark, Armin can read some signs of embarrassment. 

"Didn't think it was that obvious..." Eren mutters. "Armin, you can keep secrets, right?"

Keep secrets? _Keep secrets?_ You could fill a book with how many secrets Armin is keeping and then some. "Of course. What's on your mind?"

"Well, it's just that I've got a crush on someone-" Armin's heart starts pounding. "-and I don't know how to tell them."

With how hellbent this guy is about slaughtering the Titans in one fell swoop, Armin didn't think that Eren spared anyone else a second glance. "Are you comfortable saying their name?"

Eren grimaces. "Not really. It's... about a guy." He whispers that last part.

Armin's eyebrows twitch up and his eyes widen. _Calm down, Armin! You're finally getting answers and you can't scare Eren away! Besides, you don't know for sure if he's even referring to you!_

Armin opts for a soft smile, trying to soothe Eren further. "That's okay. Just because it's about a guy doesn't change how I feel about you, Eren." 

Wait.

"How you feel about me?"

SHIT, WAIT.

"I- I meant- about our friendship. It doesn't change the fact that you're my best friend." _Oh lord, please, don't let Eren figure it out. Don't let him read further between the lines._ But Armin's concern is kinda overshadowed by the fact that Eren already has a crush on someone. Jealousy? Maybe. 

Eren looks at Armin, studying. Intense gaze is this, cause damn, Eren may as well be burning holes into Armin with his eyes. Or is that just him? Then Eren looks back at the ground.

"I've liked this one guy for a while, but I don't know if he likes me back." _Yes he does, you idiot. He's sitting right in front of you._ "What do you think I should do?"

Armin turns his eyes skyward. As much as he'd like to confess, right here and now, he still has time to do it. Trying his best to keep his expression thoughtful, Armin wings a response.

"Well, I guess you could start by engaging in friendly conversation with him. Get to know him a bit. A few compliments can go a long way, too."

Eren smiles wide. "You think I got a shot?"

Armin returns the smile, though his insides have shrunk a little. "Sure. Good looking guy like you has a shot with pretty much anyone."

Eren's face brightens further even in the darkness. "Good looking, huh? You really think so?"

"Heh, of course. But why the doubt?"

Eren falls silent at that. There's something much deeper there than Armin anticipated, huh? "I should, uh, set the fire. It's getting cold and dark."

There's a pile of kindling already inside the stone circle, so Eren just sets some branches on top and lights a match in the kindling. They both watch as the yellowish orange light starts to grow. Looking at a tame fire like this is very soothing, Armin finds. The sounds of the wood crackling and snapping add to the effect. He sees Eren sit back down next to him in the corner of his eye. 

"Why do you doubt yourself, Eren?"

"...We've known each other a long time, Armin, but there are still some things you don't know about me. I know I can be stupid, impulsive, loudmouthed, and a whole host of other things, and it takes a toll on me when other people point it out. Sometimes I start to believe that I'm not worth anyone's time or affection. Especially because I look at guys in the way that I should be looking at girls."

Oof. That hits Armin directly in the stomach. He rests a hand on Eren's shoulder and looks over at him.

"Just because you're gay, Eren, doesn't mean there's something wrong with you. It just means you're you. And I'm me. What makes a person a person doesn't have anything to do with who they love. I want to address something that's a bit unrelated from that.

It's good that you recognize your impulsivity. I will admit that some of the decisions you make aren't exactly the smartest ones, but that doesn't make you stupid. You don't give yourself enough credit; you are really smart, Eren. You are able to use your brain when it counts, and it has the ability to save lives. That is something you should be proud of."

Eren continues looking into the fire, absorbing what Armin just told him. A gentle warmth settles in his chest. 

"Thank you, Armin. Now I don't want tonight to be talking about just me. Are there any secrets about you that I'm not aware of, and that you're comfortable sharing?"

Armin lets out a soft giggle. "No, not right now. Besides, we still have a few days to get down the mountain, so I think I'll take my turn tomorrow." 

It takes another few hours for the fire to burn out, and when it does, Eren pours some spare water over the pile of ash just to be sure. They both go into the tent and settle in their sleeping bags, waiting for sleep to take them.

Except Armin doesn't know if he's gonna be able to sleep tonight, having declined the opportunity to confess. He has no choice but to wait now, though, and the urge to turn back over and come right out with it is nearly unbearable. Armin resists as best he can, staying on his left side that faces the fabric of the tent, and waits.

By some miracle, Armin conks out and doesn't move until the sun comes up and peeks through the opening in the tent flaps. He must have been more tired than he thought. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Eren greets.

"Morning, Eren."

Having gotten dressed and eaten breakfast, they dismantle the camp and continue down the trail. Eren walks ahead of Armin, and the shorter of the two takes in the ambience of the forest around them; the rustling of the trees, the birds singing, and the way the sun shines through the leaves. The clean air is nothing to sneeze at, either. Much better than the musty cabins of the training compound. 

Eren slows down a bit and turns toward Armin, letting him catch up and walking side by side.

"It's nice to finally have a quiet moment together without Mikasa around. She may be my adopted sister, but sometimes I just wish she'd leave me alone and give me some space."

"Mikasa doesn't seem like the type to do it out of malicious intent. But I do see where you're coming from. And yeah, I agree. I like that it's just the two of us for once." _It's far more than just_ like, _but whatever..._

Eren wraps an arm around Armin's shoulders, making him blush a faint shade of pink. "But _you,_ on the other hand? I'd take your company at every opportunity! I'm really glad we were paired together!"

Armin smiles back at Eren, and responds with equal enthusiasm, "I'm glad we were paired, too. I wouldn't have had it any other way!"

Now in high spirits, the two walk arm in arm until the sun starts to set.

Evening descends once again, the sky around the horizon glowing a yellow shade of orange, and they break camp again for the night. The fire is already going, Armin set it when they finished pitching the tent. But he can sense tension growing in the air when Eren sits down next to him. The urge to spill his guts is rising again, and this time Armin doesn't want to fight it. All he needs is for Eren to ask a question leaning that way.

"So you said last night before we went to bed that you'd take your turn, no pressure or anything, but do you still want to, Armin?"

Well that was easy. "Yeah, I do. But it all depends on what you wanna know."

"When you gave me that pep talk, you also said 'and I'm me'. I'm kinda curious to know what that means."

Now Armin understands how Eren felt last night, the need to keep your hands busy. His stomach is tight and his breathing gets shallow. Still, Armin does his best to respond.

"I admit, I'm gay too. And there is someone I do also have a crush on."

"Oh yeah? Who?" Eren tries not to sound too disappointed, but Armin can still hear those somber notes in his voice.

Armin looks over at Eren. "I won't say his name, but what I will say is look back at the talk we had last night. See if you can find any clues."

It shouldn't be too difficult for Eren to figure it out. Armin left a few leanings in Eren's direction and he wants to see how long it takes him. Watching as Eren's eyes betray the cogs turning in his head, Armin waits patiently for that lightbulb moment. And then, not even ten seconds later, Eren lights up as the pieces fall together.

"No way, it's _me?_ " He asks breathlessly.

Armin nods silently, smiling softly for emphasis. Even so, he has no guarantee that Eren feels the same way. At least it's out in the open now.

"Oh man, all this time I thought it was unrequited!" Eren exclaims, bringing one hand to his forehead in disbelief. "I had my suspicions last night, but I didn't want to put you in a weird spot."

Eren thought it was unrequited? Armin must have done a much more solid job than he thought. More importantly, Eren does in fact return the feeling, and Armin sighs with relief, resting his forearm on Eren's shoulder. 

"You thought it was that way too, huh?" Eren mutters, casting a gentle glance Armin's way.

Armin turns his gaze to the fire. "Yeah. I just thought it was you being you whenever you showed me a little extra affection. I shouldn't have made such an assumption."

"Well, you won't have to assume how I feel about you anymore, because from now on I will always be honest about my feelings with you." Eren takes Armin's hand in his, and rests their intertwined fingers on his thigh.

The corners of Armin's mouth turn up a bit. Dammit, he's getting an urge to kiss Eren, and he can feel it in his chest. He highly doubts Eren would blame him if Armin just went ahead and did it, but what makes a kiss special is when both parties are fully aware of it.

"And, Armin,"

He turns to face Eren. "Yeah?"

"If you don't mind me asking, I also want you to be up front with how you feel. I don't want you to feel as if you have to hide anything from me. I want to be your safe place." Eren's face holds a mildly serious look, and Armin knows the importance of reciprocity in relationships. He grips Eren's hand a little tighter.

"Of course. It's only natural that you'd expect the same of me, so I don't mind you asking that at all." If he's going to do it, if he's going to take full advantage of the opportunity he has been handed, Armin needs to take action right now. Screwing up his courage, he fights past the tension in his throat. "Also, do me a favor and stand up with me."

A bit puzzled, Eren follows Armin's lead and stands up with him. "What's up?"

Eyes widening with the realization of how close he is to their first kiss, Armin groans in frustration at himself, hugs Eren and buries his head in Eren's shoulder. Eren, not really knowing what's going on, wraps his arms back around him and coaxes Armin into answering.

"Armin, what's wrong? You alright?"

Eren both hears and feels the muffled response. "I really wanna kiss you, Erennnn."

Oh. Right. That. "Hey."

Armin lifts his head to meet Eren's eye.

"Don't be so nervous. Take a deep breath, and go for it when you're ready."

That sentence alone puts Armin more at ease. Even so, in through the nose, out through the mouth; parting his lips just enough for a small gap between them, Armin easily fits Eren's lips into his. 

Time stops, and the world seems to have shifted on its axis. Armin had never felt so connected to anyone before. All sensory input can only be described as pure and utter _Eren._ His heat, his touch, his scent... and it lures Armin in even closer. Settling one arm around Eren's shoulders, he firms up his lips the slightest bit, and Eren holds Armin's face in his hands, tilting it a little to the right for a better angle. Man, for as good as this feels and as much as he'd love to take this further, it'd be best to take it slowly for now, so Armin reluctantly pulls away, the both of them flushing a bright shade of pink and breathing hard. 

"I'm.. glad.. we had that talk," Armin says between breaths.

"Me too. Any time you wanna kiss me again," Eren pecks at Armin's lips to solidify the point, "go ahead and do it. I'll be thinking about this night for a long time yet."

"Noted." Armin smiles. He takes Eren up on that offer and gently kisses him again, glad that their feelings are mutual.


	3. Let Me Help You Relax

**This one may as well just be pure smut, but I know that's why** **you** **thirsty bastards are here ;) not that I'm judging haha**

* * *

It is well into Eren's sophomore year of college, and his four professors have thrown the entire legal limit of textbook assignments at him in preparation for midterms.

He's been sitting at his desk all night, nearly falling asleep countless times and having consumed no less than three cups of coffee. There are knots in his shoulders and aches in his spine from staying in one spot for so long. 

By the time he checks his phone, it's 7:02 AM on Saturday and he has only gotten through three of the fifteen assignments due Wednesday. Goddammit, he's never gonna get done on time at this rate. He still has twelve sets of papers with 120 questions each (yes, he counted) and he has to write a paragraph summarizing what he learned regarding the topics that all the assignments are about. They range from history to their required reading, White Fang, to the biography of Einstein that for some godforsaken reason his physics teacher decided to make the class read.

If he has to read one more sentence of another dead persons' work, Eren is going to set fire to his textbooks in front of all his teachers and not regret it. 

His phone dings with a text alert.

 _Armin:_ **hey babe, how you doing?**

 _Eren:_ **not well. I've been awake all night doing homework and I'm not even close to done.**

 _Armin:_ **need me to come over?**

Now there's a thought. Thinking about his boyfriend coming over while Eren is under stress has some pretty stress-relieving implications _if you know what I mean._ And honestly, he's hardly seen Armin for the past two weeks because of the mountain of homework they've been under lately. 

_Eren:_ **yes please. Be sure to bring lube.**

 _Armin:_ **heh, I was already planning on it. I'll be there soon. Hang in there.**

Eren doesn't even bother to put away his homework before he lays down on his bed, waiting. His stress turns to a bone-deep ache for his lovers' touch, feeling the shadows of Armin's hands running across his skin, up his chest, down his waist and thighs. Looking down between his legs, Eren can imagine Armin's lips slowly gliding up and down... ugh, that image alone is enough to get him hot and bothered, and he wishes Armin would hurry.

A little over ten minutes after Armin asked to come over to Eren's dorm, he hears Armin walk in before remembering that he'd given Armin the spare key. 

"Eren? Where are you?" Armin calls.

"In here," Eren responds.

Armin follows the source of the sound to find Eren laying down on his bed, and sits down next to him. It doesn't take a genius to figure out how Eren is feeling right now.

"Man, this is worse than I thought. How much homework do you still have to do?"

"I still have twelve sets of questions. _Twelve fucking sets._ My professors enjoy tormenting me, I swear." His voice gets quiet, suddenly guilty that he's asking this favor of Armin. "I know we haven't seen each other much lately, but you wouldn't mind helping me relax, would you?"

Armin softly smiles down at Eren. "I don't mind at all." His fingers slip beneath the hem of Eren's shirt. "This time, I'll be the one taking care of you. You remember that time I was feeling like this too, right? How you spent that entire weekend fucking me into my sheets?"

A small growl of pleasure escapes Eren's chest as he recalls that oh-so-heavenly weekend. 

It was last semester, their freshman year, when they were getting ready for spring midterms. Armin hadn't left his dorm for a month, spending that time studying all the material he could get his hands on. He'd only eaten what Eren was bringing him after running out of snacks, having had no choice but to tap into his emergency reserve of ramen noodle packets for just such a situation as that. Two weeks before the week of midterm testing, Armin had the mother of all nervous breakdowns.

Eren walked into Armin's dorm with their favorite orders from the Chinese restaurant down the road, but Armin wasn't sitting at the table waiting for him this time. He set the bag of food down at the table, and went into Armin's bedroom to find him pacing back and forth in front of his closet, tears in his eyes and breathing erratic. Eren grabbed him by the shoulders and looked intently into Armin's eyes that are ablaze with fear.

"Armin, tell me what's wrong. You're starting to lose it."

The poor guy buried his head in Eren's shoulder and cried out his anxiety.

"I can't fail these midterms, Eren! I have to make it to graduation! My parents are counting on me and I can't let them down!"

Eren pulled Armin up and touched their foreheads together.

"You won't fail. I know you won't. You are too intelligent a student to even entertain the thought of failure. You are the hardest working person I know on this campus. You have been studying very hard and I know you will pass with flying colors. But you need to have some confidence in yourself first, and take some time to relax. And I know just the thing that will help."

Armin hung on to every word, and was patiently waiting for Eren to finish. "Like what?"

Eren answered that with a deep, passionate kiss. After that, it was a frenzy of door locking, clothes stripping, and intense kissing as Eren pushed Armin into the mattress and made love to him well into the night. 

Those three days, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday, were filled to the top with the best sex of their lives. Every time Eren thinks about it he gets so hard so easily, but nothing could ever compare to the quality of the orgasms he'd experienced then.

Armin sees the effect that those memories are having on Eren, and chuckles low in his throat. "Seems to me like you remember very well."

Eren's voice is strained. "Also doesn't help that I haven't gotten off in, like, three weeks or something."

Whoa. That's sheer willpower right there. No wonder Eren's stress turned to sexual frustration so quickly. Armin gently rubs Eren's inner thigh, dangerously close to the growing bulge in his sweatpants.

"Don't worry. I'll do for you what you did for me. I'll give it to you gently, though. I know you need it."

"I like the sound of that," Eren breathes.

Armin seductively smirks. "I knew you would."

Eren sits up and pulls Armin in, connecting them in a firm, passionate kiss. Armin tangles his fingers in Eren's long, soft brown hair before remembering what, specifically, it is he came here to do.

"Eren.. I'm... topping.. this time.." He fits between kisses.

"Fine.. by.. me.." Eren responds.

He lightly catches Eren's bottom lip in his teeth, grazing it, and swipes his tongue across it before gingerly entering. Armin explores Eren's mouth like he's mapping it out, memorizing it. He traces Eren's tongue, runs it over the bumps and ridges of his teeth, and drags against the roof of his mouth before beginning the equivalent of a sparring match with Eren. Oh _fuck_ does Eren miss this.

Armin slides his hands underneath Eren's shirt, running his palms over his chest, and toys with the skin around Eren's nipples, making him gasp. Armin takes that opportunity to win the battle for dominance and pins Eren to the bed. Feels pretty good to be the dominant one for once, Armin smirks internally.

When they separate, Armin looks deep into Eren's green eyes. He can see the lust and desire, of course, but behind that is the stress and uncertainty of college life. It is his job to take those undertones in the light away. And he is determined to do his job well.

Eren tugs at Armin's shirt, silently asking him to take it off, which he obliges with a soft smile. Armin slips off Eren's shirt as well, along with his sweatpants and boxers, leaving him bare and his dick standing tall, practically begging for release.

Armin pecks his way down Eren's body, leaving feather-light kisses down his neck, chest, abdomen, and stopping just above his aching erection before making intense eye contact with Eren, almost as if making sure he's watching, seduction written in his expression. Eren doesn't know how much longer he can watch without pushing Armin's head down, but Armin knows Eren a lot better than that and envelops Eren in his mouth, moans of ecstasy dragged from his larynx.

And it's not just his lips, either. Armin makes good use of his tongue, licking as he bobs his head up and down. Despite knowing that a visual only makes the heat much worse, Eren looks down anyway, and to him, there is no sight more beautiful than seeing Armin's hair tousled, his blue doe-like eyes looking up at him, his lips red and swollen, wrapped around Eren and sending ripples of pleasure through his system that settles in his gut, every stroke threatening orgasm. But Armin has done this one too many times to know Eren's cues; he knows when to speed up and slow down, when to lick and when to suck, when to tease the high and when to push Eren off the edge.

Eren is the type of guy who likes to stay right on the edge for as long as possible. To him, the edge was sometimes more pleasurable than the actual fall of orgasm. Don't get him wrong, the orgasm can never be beaten, but every good meal comes with the right amount of appetizer, and this is where Armin excelled. Since we're using cooking euphemisms now, Armin was the entire kitchen staff rolled into one being, and he may as well be a Michelin star chef. 

Oh god, the tingles are prickling hot through his groin, he's right there, _right on the edge,_ but Armin abruptly slows down, and Eren produces a sound that's somewhere between a moan and a growl, he can't decide which. Eren can still feel the fire burning low in his gut, nudging him along, but Armin's lips completely relax and slide ever so softly along his shaft, stiffer than a goddamned bamboo tree. 

Eren gives Armin his best _you'dbettercontinueonyoulittleshit_ look, and Armin slowly picks up the pace again, amusement glinting in his eyes. It takes a few strokes for the rush to come back, but when it does, it is hot, fast, and insistent, and he begs Armin with his eyes to let him come this time, he really needs it. With one last slow, long, and firm stroke, Eren is shoved off the edge with an orgasm only comparable to last semester, a string of strangled curses following. Armin dutifully swallows everything, still riding Eren out of the high. 

Eren had nearly forgotten what it was like to be this breathless, to have your nerves vibrate beneath your skin, to have your skin itself tingle with sensitivity. With the lust darkening Armin's eyes, they're not done yet, and Eren is okay with that. 

But having just had one of the best orgasms he's yet experienced, Eren needs bit of time to breathe. He looks on with nervous excitement as Armin continues eyeing him up and down, his gaze betraying the kind of imagery only found in poems. Just thinking about the possibilities of what Armin can do to help Eren relax is enough to get him going again.

Armin sees the effect, of course, and smirks. "How d'you want me to do this? In the front, or from behind?"

Both options make Eren flush the shade of clouds at sunset. This blond-headed cheeky bastard knows how to fluster the words right out of Eren. His voice is low and breathy as he attempts to give a response. "From the front, the first time. I want to see your face."

Armin practically rips off his remaining clothes, smiling devilishly. From the front, huh? What a surprise. He thought that Eren would be embarrassed about bottoming for the first time, but apparently not. This should definitely be interesting.

It starts out slow, so that Eren can get used to feeling Armin inside him. The lube is helping, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't still hurt a little. _So this is what I put Armin, through, huh?_ And Armin is really taking his time with his thrusts, making intense eye contact with Eren to heighten the connection. This alone is enough to send tingles through his groin and Armin, the little shit, knows it. He fuckin _knows_ that Eren wants him to pick up the pace, to immobilize him with ecstasy, but Armin is intentionally keeping things slow. 

Eren's hand snakes down to stroke his neglected cock, but Armin bats it away, his brow crinkled in disapproval. 

"While I am on top- _rgh,_ -you will cum for me untouched." He growls.

Heat explodes low in Eren's gut and lava pools in his chest and he realizes that he's already close, cause _jesusfuckinchRIST_ dominant Armin is a huge turn on that Eren wasn't even aware he had. Armin takes Eren's face in his hands and gently presses their lips together, timing the kisses with his slow thrusts. Eren runs his hands up and down Armin's back, cause he can feel the hot tingling intensifying with each thrust. The buildup is painstakingly fabulous; he wishes he could put an end to this and stay in this spot forever as Armin feels every change in Eren's expression, knowing full well how close he is and maintaining the slow pace even though Armin, too, can feel it building in his own system.

Eren's moans are borderline whiny as the pleasure takes its sweet time reaching through his body, spiking every now and then when Armin hits his prostate. Oh fuck, Armin's tongue has slipped its own way into Eren's mouth, to make love to it in very much the same way that Armin is doing right now. Eren's body is ever so slowly being overloaded and he doesn't know how much more of this he can take.

Eren has no choice but to pull away from the kiss when all the buildup finally peaks and arches his back, spurting white fluid all over himself and Armin, his dick throbbing hard, and that sight alone is enough for Armin to shudder with his release as well. He continues gently thrusting, riding them out of the tsunami of pleasure they were just put through.

When Armin finally pulls out and lays down, Eren doesn't know how his heart muscles haven't torn from all that. There's not much brainpower left to think about anything else.

"Should I... clean us up... for round two?" Armin pants.

Man, the idea of round two when Eren is the most sated he's been in weeks is a bit much, but considering that this has been one of the most intense sessions they've had in a while, Eren doesn't say no.

"Sure.. go ahead."

Armin gets up and makes his way into the bathroom across the hall, rummaging for a washcloth. 

So this is what Armin goes through (almost) every time they have sex, huh? Being the bottom when he's usually the top gives Eren a new perspective, being put in Armin's shoes for once. It gives him a new appreciation for his lover, who is doing his best to help Eren relax and boy oh boy is he good at it. And you know, Eren actually quite likes being the one receiving, for now at least. It's also very clear to Eren that Armin is really enjoying being the top.

Armin walks back in, damp washcloth in hand, and begins to wipe Eren down and clean him up. They make eye contact, and Eren remembers how those striking blue eyes stared down at him, caught up in the heat of passion. Dammit, he's getting hard again; how much sexual energy can be contained in a single person at any given time????

Of course Armin would notice this. He doesn't even need to look in that direction. 

"Already getting going again, huh?" 

_What do_ you _think? I'm starting to wonder who's really the horny bastard around here._

"Heh, we both know the answer to _that_ one, Eren. And by the way, it's plural."

If taking it from the front felt good, taking it in the back was twice as better. Armin, though keeping his pace slow and gentle as always, was consistently hitting Eren's prostate and even though he came twice already he doesn't know how he hasn't finished a third time yet.

The buildup is slower this time. He can still feel it, to be sure, but it's more subtle. The goal to relax has certainly been achieved; Eren is up on his knees, but he's also face down on his pillow, head turned to one side so he can breathe. A calm comfort spreads through his chest, and Armin notices this even through Eren's moans and pleasured expressions. 

Eren senses Armin leaning forward a bit, one hand caressing up his back and fingers brushing at the nape of his neck. It's such a small touch, in an area of ones' body that you wouldn't normally think would feel good, and much to Eren's surprise he is not only calmed further by it but simultaneously experiences the familiar tingles of release. 

It steadily spreads through his groin and his moans are getting high pitched again, and Armin knows what Eren needs of him. Snaking his other hand down to Eren's waiting dick, he times his pumps with his thrusts, at which Eren may as well have just fallen apart right there. Eren grips at the sheets, gasping into his pillowcase.

_"A-Armin..!"_

Leaning forward even further, Armin places a gentle kiss on Eren's nape before whispering in his ear.

"Come for me, Eren."

At long last, the tingles peak and it rushes hot through Eren. He comes all over the sheets, and gets some on his stomach as well. Through the muddle of endorphins he wonders how Armin hasn't finished yet, but Eren turns to side-eye him with his wrecked face and love-filled eyes in a way that he knows Armin wouldn't be able to resist. In his peripheral vision he can see Armin's face scrunching up, and finishing not long after. 

Armin thrusts a few more times to ride out their orgasm, then slowly pulls out and lays on his side, facing Eren, who also turns to face Armin.

Fuck, who would've thought that switching roles would be so hot and calming at the same time? Eren is certainly grateful it had the effect it did, cause damn, maybe they should switch places more often, huh?

Armin pulls Eren into his warm embrace, voice rumbly. "Did I do my job well?"

Eren closes his eyes with a sleepy smile, voice equally as wrecked. "Couldn't have been better."

There they lay, with the sun rising through the window and lightening the room. Who cares what time it is, all that matters is that they're at peace.


	4. O Holy Night, Indeed

**I did my best not to rush the ending of the previous one-shot 'cause I really really r e a l l y wanted to have time to write this one before Christmas. At the time of starting this one (12/13/20) I technically still had like a week and a half to do so but one-shots are mini-stories in themselves and therefore need a fleshed out plot before publishing, plus I tend to be a big procrastinator but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

* * *

Christmas is Armin's favorite time of year. The snow falling, the cold descending, decorations springing up overnight, and the calm that winter brings just cannot be beat. Even though socializing isn't exactly the best part, he still goes to the holiday parties held by his family and friends.

Speaking of family, his boyfriend, Eren, is finishing up his Bachelors' in Mathematics at a school across the country, close to a thousand miles away. 

The most recent time they saw each other in person was mid-August, when Armin dropped Eren off at the airport. _I'll be back before you know it,_ Eren had told him. That didn't stop Armin from sitting at the beach on the way home, crying bitter tears. He didn't know loneliness until Eren left; they've been best friends since childhood and joined at the hip for the same amount of time. There had never been a time where one was without the other for longer than a few days before Eren left to go study. 

Armin remembers when Eren won his scholarship to Sina University. It was during their annual spring high school math competition, where they not only solved problems as fast as possible but also explained the rules behind them and how those rules are applied. Fate was on Eren's side that day, as a visiting math professor from Sina U. noticed how Eren not only won the competition, but did so by a huge margin. One hundred points separated him and Conny Springer, who placed second.

After they got home, Eren explained to Armin that when the professor approached him, she commended him for his margin of victory and offered him a $25,000 dollar scholarship for the math program at Sina U. Supportive boyfriend that he is, Armin encouraged Eren to go and make the most of it, even knowing full well that it meant they would be separate for a long time. 

Even though Eren didn't need to leave until the following fall-- that is, two semesters after graduating high school --Armin couldn't help but remind himself that their days were numbered. 

The day before Eren's departure, they spent that entire day talking, making out, and watching TV. Armin had planned on going home late that night, but Eren sensed the heaviness in the air, and he couldn't let it stay that way. He stopped Armin before he left, and after momentary eye contact without any words, Armin subconsciously understood and pulled Eren in for a rough, heated kiss.

They really took their time during sex that night, memorizing each others' touch, scent, and sounds as they made intense love to one another well into the night and into the morning. Needless to say, Armin didn't go back to his house after that.

It seemed like cruel poetic justice that the sweetest sex of their lives would be followed by one of the saddest goodbyes, and even though it wasn't for forever, it certainly felt like it.

It's the week before Christmas, and Armin is putting up his decorations throughout the house, listening to the CD that his high school choir produced. On it are several Christmas favorites, like Silver Bells, The Little Drummer Boy, and his favorite, O Holy Night. Neither Eren nor Armin are very religious, they go to church every now and again, but they've never been regular attendees. Even so, the split harmony on the words "fall on your knees" strikes an arrow of emotion right into Armin's soul. It never fails to put him in a Christmas mood. 

The tree is the centerpiece, so to speak, of the decorations. It's what you notice first when you walk in the house, so presentation is important. Armin really takes his time with it, putting ornaments in just the right places. And because he gets a real tree every year, no two trees are the same, so he carefully considers where everything goes. 

This particular tree was pretty much perfect in every way. It was full from top to bottom, and was scented just enough to permeate through the house. The branches were strong enough to hold the heavy ornaments, even towards the top. Armin steps back and looks at the blank canvas that is set before him, envisioning it fully decorated. He already put the lights on, so now he can get to the good part. _Alright, let's do this!_

Just as he's opening the first container of ornaments, the soft opening notes of O Holy Night are playing from the speakers. It caught Armin a little off guard, but the timing couldn't be more perfect. What's more, the container he opens is the one that holds all the ornaments he and Eren chose together. 

_"O holy night, the stars are brightly shining, it is the night of our dear Saviors' birth."_

Armin picks up the first ornament to catch his eye: the key that Eren had as a necklace growing up. It was passed down in his family for generations, and he gave it to Armin as something to remember him by while he was away at college. This one definitely goes towards the top.

_"Long lay the world in sin and error pining, till He appeared and the soul felt its worth."_

Their two Peanuts characters, Linus and Snoopy, are up next. They had discussed once during Thanksgiving which Peanuts character they thought best represented them, and they had unanimously agreed that Armin was Linus, the shy and wise one, and that Eren was Snoopy, the brave smartass with visions of grandeur. These go right next to the key.

_"A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices for yonder breaks a new and glorious morn."_

Armin can't help but belt out in song with his tenor voice as the harmony is cued to begin. 

_"Fall on your knees, o hear the angel voices! O night divine! O night when Christ was born! O night, o holy night, o night divine!"_

There are few songs in this world that can make Armin's soul vibrate with joy as much as this one can. It never fails to give him goosebumps.

_"Led by the light of faith serenely beaming, with glowing hearts by His cradle we stand."_

The second verse begins as Armin continues to unwrap the ornaments from the tissue paper and walk down memory lane. The next one is a small tile, with Rom. 13:10 written on it in beautiful red cursive pen. Eren's father, Grisha, had given this to him last year, when Eren revealed Armin to his parents. That was also the day when he came out to them. Armin didn't think it wise to be brought home to his boyfriends' parents when he wasn't even out to them, but they were surprised when Carla and Grisha both pulled them in for a group hug. "'Love does no harm to its neighbor, therefore Love is the fulfillment of the law.'" Grisha recited.

_"So led by light of a star sweetly gleaming, here come the wise men from Orient land."_

Armin and Eren had gone to Hallmark to get a few keepsake ornaments two years ago. Eren saw a grand piano one and showed it to Armin. "I remember you saying how your grandfather taught you how to play piano, so I thought we'd get this one in his memory." Armin nodded, a single tear falling. His grandfather had passed from lung cancer that year, and in the months that followed Armin had just shut down. He couldn't play, much less look at, a piano until after Thanksgiving.

_"The King of Kings lay thus in lowly manger; in all our trials born to be our friend."_

Neither of them were into cars very much, but the mere aesthetic of old cars appealed to them so much that they had to choose one for each of them that same year at Hallmark; the 1938 Buick Y-Job for Eren, and the 1957 Chevrolet Bel-Air for Armin.

_"He knows our need, to our weakness is no stranger. Behold, your King! Before Him lowly bend! Behold, your King! Before Him lowly bend!"_

There was a little songbook ornament with this very song written on it at a garage sale once. Armin saw it and was all _Y E S_ before showing it to Eren. He can never resist Armin's puppy dog eyes, especially when presented with something that Armin is passionate about, so Eren went ahead and bought it for him. Later that day, Eren had asked Armin to teach him how to sing. They spent the next few hours at the piano, where Armin used all his knowledge and experience teaching Eren how to sing tenor and baritone.

Many songs and memories later, the tree has come alive with color and light, and Armin is very pleased with how it turned out. The keepsakes that he and Eren picked out, the ornaments passed down to him from his grandfather, it is the perfect balance between the past and present. After putting away the containers in the garage, Armin looks up at the picture of him and his grandpa atop the fireplace, to the right of the tree. It was taken when Armin was still a child, no older than eight, and it was in the traditional family style. His grandfather was sitting in a simple chair, with Armin in his lap.

The weight of nostalgia settles in his chest. Having inherited the house from his beloved relative, Armin wishes that his grandfather was still around to see the good condition of it.

"If only you could see the tree this year, grandpa. Me and Eren picked the decorations for it a while ago, and they mesh really well with the ones you gave me." He looks toward the heavy oak door standing guard at the front of the house, stained a dark brown and beautifully aged. "I wish Eren was here to see it, too." 

Later that evening, the fire is set in the fireplace, providing a gentle warmth to the living room as Armin reads his newest novel, _For Whom The Bell Tolls._ His classic literature library was slowly growing over the past few years, and pretty much every classic title he picked up, he could not put down until he finished it. This was very much the case for this one, considered to be Hemingway's masterpiece and one of the greatest literary works of all time. 

Around the halfway point, Armin's phone rang. _For the love of all things holy, why do I always receive calls when I'm in the middle of a book?!_ But his frustration melted away when he saw that the caller ID belonged to Eren. Without hesitating, Armin shoves the bookmark between the pages and presses answer.

"Hey Eren, how goes it?"

"I've been doing okay over here, Armin. It's been a long time, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing okay, too. You actually caught me in the middle of a book, but if there's anyone I would stop reading for, it's you."

Eren giggles on the other end. "I've always seemed to have that sort of effect on you. What new book are you reading now?"

" _For Whom The Bell Tolls._ I've read really good reviews about it and I don't know how I haven't picked this one up sooner."

"There's a reading club over here at Sina, and they're reading that one right now. I've got a friend in there and he says it truly is a masterpiece of fiction."

"He isn't lying. So far it ranks in my top five favorite classics and I don't think it'll be subject to change."

"Heh, well I'm glad you're liking it so much."

A pause lingers over the line, and a little heaviness comes with it. Hearing Eren's voice again is bringing back the nostalgia that Armin experienced earlier. He misses Eren more than he admits, even to himself.

"Armin, how are you _really_ doing? I know that there are things that even books cannot do."

He's right. Books offer a way to temporarily escape reality by putting you in the shoes of another one. They offer a means of comfort when real life can seem to be too much. But there is one huge limitation: books cannot offer real human contact. They cannot provide real interaction. It can certainly seem that way in the dialogue, but when compared to an actual conversation with a fellow human, books are as nothing. This is the constant struggle of bookworms, and during the time of year where Armin most wishes he could interact with the people he loves, he is unable to reach that satisfaction.

"Are you able to come home for Christmas, Eren?" Armin's voice is low, breathy, and betrays the notes of anticipated disappointment.

"I wish I could tell you differently, but I talked with my professors and counselor to see what we could do for winter break, cause my grades lately haven't been the best, but I'm gonna need to complete some extra assignments to meet my required credits for graduation next semester. And I'm gonna need to stay behind this year in order to focus. I'm so sorry, Armin. I know you must have been looking forward to seeing me." Eren's voice is quiet and shaky, like he's trying to hold back tears. 

Armin nods. "I understand. Do what you must, Eren. I'll still be cheering you on."

He can visualize Eren softly smiling behind his phone. "I knew you would. I will make this up to you, I promise."

"Should I send you your presents in the mail?" Looking down beneath the tree, Armin spots the packages neatly wrapped in plaid green wrapping paper.

"No, it's okay. We should present-share in person. Tell you what, I'll fly out there for New Years' if I can get my extra work done in time. We can open presents together then, okay?"

That's the Eren that Armin knows and loves. Ever the optimist, that one. "Sounds good. I should let you get something to eat, it's 8 PM over there, right?"

"Yeah. I should let you go eat, too. Call me on Christmas Day, yeah?"

"Of course. I love you, Eren."

"I love you too."

Armin hangs up, feeling the loneliness starting to set in again. It erases what appetite he had. But he gets up anyway, knowing that depression does not stave off the body's need for sustenance.

Four days later, on the 22nd, Armin has attended a few gatherings held by friends at work and school over the past two days, and has brought home his unwrapped gifts, placing them in their proper spaces. Jean, his fellow manga buff, gave Armin a full set of the _Assassination Classroom_ manga. Sasha, the cooking major, gave him a set of chef's knives, knowing how much Armin likes to experiment in the kitchen. He received an oil paint set from Christa, the art major, who taught him how to oil paint. "I'm looking forward to seeing what you depict," she encouraged.

For as much as Armin likes to socialize and be around other people, there is one person whose company he has been longing to share, and he is unable to come home this year. 

Mikasa came with Armin back to the house to have dinner. As Eren's adopted sister, they are obviously very close; they talk almost weekly. Mikasa knows very well how much Armin means to Eren, and vice versa. She notices how Armin's fluid and graceful motions are slower than usual, and how his expression betrays the clues of loneliness as he prepares chicken soup.

"How have your parents been, Armin?"

"They're doing fine. Last time we spoke they tried to get me to go back, but I had to politely refuse, saying I needed to maintain my grandpa's house."

"They still don't fully understand you, huh?"

"Nope. At this point I don't think they ever will, but that's fine. I don't need that kind of bullshit in my life."

Mikasa is mildly surprised at Armin's word choice. He hardly ever swears, and he only does when something is really bothering him. Given the factors that led to this point, Mikasa figures that it's gotta be something to do with Eren.

"Armin, are you sure you're doing okay?"

He's standing in front of the marble counter, palms braced against it and head bowed. One hand grips the surface, shaking with the strength of it. Maybe having Mikasa over wasn't such a good idea after all; seeing her only reminds Armin of Eren. He knows he can't be so bent out of shape like this. It's unfair to his guest, and unfair to himself to expect Eren to be able to make it home every year. 

But Mikasa sees something different. She goes behind the counter and pulls Armin into a hug. This is his breaking point. He loses stability in his knees and they fall to the floor together, Armin sobbing into her chest.

"I know it's unfair of me to expect Eren coming home for the holidays every year, but I can't help missing him so..!"

Mikasa hugs Armin tighter, and softens her voice. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Armin. I know how much Eren means to you."

There they sit, Mikasa letting Armin express his emotions, appetite forgotten. Every time he imagines Eren in Mikasa's place, it only makes his head hurt more, because the image isn't rooted in reality. Instead, Armin tries to focus on steadying his breath. In through the nose, hold, out through the mouth. Rinse and repeat until he can breathe easy again.

After a while, Armin sits back on his own legs, eyes closed and head inclined, trying to hide his weakness. Poor guy, he tries so hard to be the strong one while Eren is gone, but even he has his moments. Mikasa wets a wash cloth and gives it to Armin, who wipes his face with it, and checks on the pot of soup, which will be ready soon.

Armin goes into the living room to sit down on the couch, and Mikasa follows.

"Don't let me forget that I prepared a surprise for you, Armin. I'll come over again on Christmas to present it to you."

The corners of Armin's mouth turn up slightly, and he nods.

Three days later it's finally Christmas. Armin wakes up at 8 AM to prepare breakfast and coffee, watching _Prep and Landing_ on ABC. He keeps smiling to himself every time he remembers that surprise Mikasa mentioned, and he can only imagine what it is. But he probably shouldn't get too excited, just in case it's not what he hopes it is. That aside, his phone chirps with a message. Armin picks it up to read it.

 **Mikasa:** _Meet me in the town square later tonight, around seven. I will be waiting for you there._

The town square, huh? Armin has been meaning to go into town anyway. That said, though, it's 8:45 in the morning and it's 30 degrees Fahreinheit before windchill, and he's not going out before 10. Besides, there's something else he's been meaning to do for the past few days. Slipping on his jacket and boots, Armin walks out into the big backyard. The tall oak tree standing sentry at the far end is where his grandfather was buried. In his will he said to do exactly that, because he didn't want to be too far away from his grandson.

Underneath the tarp leaning against the house is the offering that Armin prepared. It's a small, wrapped present that he saved for this occasion. He carries it in both hands, standing up straight and rolling his steps through the snow. As he walks, he recalls the last conversation that he and his grandfather had.

_It's late October, and Armin's grandfather is laying in his bed at the hospital. Both Armin and Eren were there at his bedside, talking and engaging. The doctor said that this would likely be one of his last few lucid moments before the cancer took him, so they should take advantage of it._

_He looks over at the pair of teenagers standing to his left, and he smiles. One only needs to take a glance at Eren to know how much this kid loves his grandson. Armin's grandfather had been neck-deep in love like that once, and only once, before her heart gave out and passed peacefully in her sleep. As long as these two stayed together, they'd be okay. He knew he could trust Eren to pick up the pieces and be there for Armin._

_"Armin, my boy, you know I love you, right?"_

_"Of course. I love you too."_

_"Can you do me one last favor?"_

_"Anything. How can I help?"_

_"I don't want you to take this the wrong way," He pauses to cough into his handkerchief that the hospital allowed him to bring, "but could you stand outside for a bit? I'd like to have a word with your boyfriend here."_

_Armin's heartbeat picks up and he looks over at Eren who nods with a solemn smile, like he knows what Armin's grandfather wants to say. He stands up and walks just outside the door to close it, and though Armin does his best to keep his back turned and respect his grandfathers' wish, he can't help but sneak a peek at the inside through the window. He sees their lips moving, of course, but when his grandfather takes Eren's hand in his, Armin feels like he knows what's happening behind that closed door._

_"Eren, I wish I had time to see your relationship with Armin blossom. I can see, even with these bad eyes of mine, how deep your love for him is. I need you to make me a promise."_

_"Absolutely, sir."_

_He smiles. "I need you to promise me that you will always be there for each other. I took him in from his parents when he was still very young because they didn't like the difference they were already seeing in Armin. I'm glad it led to such a strong bond between you two."_

_A single tear slips from Eren's eye, and he bows. "I promise you, sir, with every fiber of my being that I will take care of your grandson."_

_"Good." He sighs. "And before my time is up, I want you to know that you have my blessing."_

_Eren immediately straightens up, surprise written all over his face. Armin's grandfather laughs aloud._

_"You didn't expect that, did you?"_

_Eren stutters. "Uh- well- I- n-no, not really-"_

_Armin's grandfather cuts him off by taking Eren's hand in his. "Son, I won't be around to say it when the time actually comes. I figured I would tell you now, instead of leaving you hanging." He looks out the window, making eye contact with Armin, who is equal parts worried and curious. "Go get him. We shouldn't make him worry anymore."_

_Eren leads Armin back into the room, and he sees his grandfathers' features glowing with the radiance of laughter. This, at least, puts Armin more at ease._

_They spend the next few hours at the hospital, and as the night draws closer it is clear that Armin's grandfather is losing more and more strength._

_It is a sad sight to see._

_Armin hardly looks away, wanting to burn these last moments into his memory. There is one last thing that his grandfather wants to say before he goes._

_His voice is raspy, but both Eren and Armin do their best to hang on to the words of a dying man. "I will always be near to you. Do not be afraid, my children, for I will always have an eye pointed in your direction."_

_The beeping on the heart monitor slows, his eyes close, and the beep comes to a stop not long before a nurse walks in. "Time of death, 6:30 PM. I'm so sorry, you two."_

_Eren rests a hand on Armin's shoulder, and they stand up to leave._

Armin places the offering before the carving on the trunk of the tree, and kneels before it. "It's Christmas again, grandpa. I brought you an offering of your favorite whiskey, the one aged for fifteen years in a spruce barrel. I never really understood alcohol, but you did your best to teach me anyway, and for that I am grateful." 

He lets one hand brush the engraving in the bark. "Do you remember Mikasa, Eren's adopted sister? I'm meeting her in the town square later tonight. She says she has a surprise waiting for me there. I can't wait to see what it is."

A slight breeze flows through the branches and leaves above, and down falls an acorn. It lands squarely before Armin's knees, much to his bewilderment. An acorn, in the middle of winter? But wait-

An acorn is a seed.

Seeds grow things.

Put another way, seeds can symbolize a new beginning. A fresh start.

Armin's grandfather was quite the poet in his day. He taught Armin how to write various kinds of poetry, and how to interpret the nearly mystical meanings hidden between the lines. This could be one such circumstance. He picks up the acorn and clutches it in his fist, being careful not to break it. 

Night falls as Armin eats dinner at his favorite cafe near the town square. He watches the fresh snow falling from the window, and hears the bell in the church tower strike seven. Lucky for him, the bill has already come and gone, so he's free to leave whenever he likes. He may as well go to the square now and wait for Mikasa if she isn't already there.

The ambience of winter is something you can hardly describe. The lights hung in the trees, the church organ playing in the distance, the snow at the edges of the various patches of grass. Armin sits down on a bench and listens to the music emanate from the church. Every year, the congregants have a Christmas sing-along in their building, and while Armin has never attended it, he gets more pleasure out of listening from afar. He hums to the current song, Silent Night, and notices Mikasa walking towards him. He rises to greet her.

She waves. "Hey Armin!"

"Hey, Mikasa."

"Been waiting long?"

"No, I sat down not too long ago. I've been thinking about that thing you said you prepared for me, and I can't wait to see it."

Mikasa smiles. "It won't be too much longer. I was told to give you this." She hands him a small felt box.

Armin raises a brow, gut feeling starting to kick in. "Won't be too much longer before what? And what's inside the box?"

"I can't tell you that, at least not yet."

"Does it have something to do with the thing you prepared?"

Mikasa smiles bigger. "Maybe, maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see."

Dammit, Mikasa isn't budging. He may as well sit back down and wait, but now his mind is rushing with the possibilities. 

"Aren't you gonna sit down, Mikasa?"

"No, I have somewhere else to be, but keep your eyes peeled, okay?"

Armin looks at her suspiciously. This had better not be an elaborate joke. "Okay."

Mikasa walks away, and he can hear O Holy Night playing in the church. His suspicion melts away as he mutters the words, softening his spirit like butter. He sings aloud on the harmony split, and at that exact moment, a baritone voice joins in from behind. Armin startles and his voice falters, clearly not expecting anyone to sing with him. 

"Sorry about that, did I startle you?"

Armin freezes as he realizes who that voice belongs to. He closes his eyes and smiles, making a note to thank Mikasa later.

"You did, but I'm okay now." 

Eren walks over to where Armin is sitting, maintaining eye contact all the while. Armin rises and closes the gap between them, hugging Eren tight.

"I missed you so much," he whispers.

"I missed you, too."

Armin buries his head in Eren's shoulder, letting himself be covered by Eren's warmth like a blanket. Neither of them keep track of how long they stand there, but Eren pulls back just enough to look Armin in his eyes, his own expression apologetic.

"Please forgive me for lying to you, Armin. I've been in town for a few days, but I wanted to set the rest of my break aside for just us, to spend quality time together."

It's true that it did sting quite a bit when Armin was told he wasn't able to come home, it's also true that Armin missed him terribly for the past few weeks or so, but given that Eren is here now, in his arms, Armin is able to overlook that and focus on what's really important. He gently smiles.

"Don't worry, I forgive you, Eren."

The taller man smiles back, and lights up remembering something. "You have the small box that Mikasa gave you?"

Armin steps back and pulls it from his pocket. "Yes. May I open it?"

Eren slightly bows his head in assent, at which Armin pulls open the top to reveal a golden ring. He nearly drops it when he sees what it is, but catches it in time. He takes it out of the felt, and notices some engraving on the inside.

_6/8/14 - To you, my love_

"I-it's the date you asked me out..."

Armin remembers that night so clearly. It was also the night of their first kiss. Young teenagers that they were, once they were officially a couple there was nothing stopping them from finding the nearest empty room. But that's a story for another time.

Eren takes off Armin's left glove, and slips the ring on his ring finger.

"I didn't want to make a spectacle of it, cause I know you don't like calling attention to yourself. It's why I didn't get down on one knee. But on today of all days, where millions across the world are exchanging gifts, I wanted this particular one to be unlike any other. Which is why I want to ask you something important."

Eren takes off both his gloves, takes off Armin's other glove, and takes both of Armin's hands in his.

"Armin Arlert, not a day has gone by where I haven't wished that I could be by your side. Not a day has gone by where I haven't wished I could kiss you good night. And now, with my final semester approaching come January, I'll graduate with my Bachelor's and find myself a good job that will support us both well into the future. I will always stay by you, laugh with you, wipe away your tears when you're sad, and take care of you when you're sick. You're one of the most beautiful, compassionate, and intelligent human beings I have had the pleasure of meeting. 

I remember thinking when I first met you that I really wanted to get to know you and be your friend, and if I could go back and tell that little boy that he'd be proposing to the blond down the street, many years in the future, I'm sure he'd be ecstatic. When we shared our first kiss together, I felt like I could take on the world. I know we've had our disputes and rough patches, but what matters is that we got through them, and we became better people together because of it. Now more to the point. My love, will you do me the honor of sparing me a space in your bed and your house, and take my hand in marriage?"

Those emerald eyes, so full of hope, of promise, of resolve. Armin gets a flash forward into the future, of them standing exactly like this at the altar. He's known for a long time that he wanted to marry Eren, and now that the gateway is being held open, Armin runs toward it with a beaming smile.

"Yes."

Eren pulls Armin back in, but this time, for a kiss. A kiss that is much different from all the others. It is an active outpouring of acceptance, love, and steadfastness. And since it has been a long time since they've shared physical affection like this, it didn't take long for the mood to shift somewhere else. Heat slowly spreads through Armin's chest, and his thoughts muddle together. He is just coherent enough to remember that they're in public, and pulls away gasping for breath.

"It's been... too long.." Eren pants.

"Yes... it has. But what do you say... we take this back to my place..." Armin winks. "and I can properly show you my appreciation?"

Eren flushes a bit, knowing what Armin is asking. "Of course."

The rest of that night can only be described as a sacred experience. The lighting of the master bedroom was low and warm, the mood was intense, and the sex... oh, it was like they'd never done it before. In Armin's mind, there is nothing more sanctified than when two people trust each other enough to give themselves up in the most vulnerable display possible, and come together to create humanity's most beautiful music.

_'O Holy Night, indeed.'_

* * *

**My goodness! Sorry this took so long! I wanted to time it just right so that it could be released just before the holidays. I hope you guys enjoyed! Have a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year!**


	5. High Quality Lovin

**This is pretty much a continuation of the last one-shot. It was already long enough as it was and I didn't wanna blend the smut and fluff too heavily. Besides, Eren's proposal in itself was a climax of sorts (see what I did there?). Enjoy, my dear readers~**

* * *

You know how there are different types of horniness? How there's the raging-forest-fire type and the soft-jersey-sheets-and-flowing-honey type, and varying types in between? The atmosphere in the car driving home from town after Eren's proposal was very much the jersey-sheets-and-honey energy. Armin was doing his best to stay focused on the road, but Eren's hand on his thigh and his own recollection of the times they had soft but intense sessions in bed were making the task quite difficult. Even though it isn't far to the house they are still out in the country, and there are various spots to park along the roadside. As much as Armin would love to pull over and kiss Eren like his life depends on it, he subconsciously knows that if he did, he wouldn't be able to stop. 

They reached the house after what seemed to Armin like an eternity, and they barely even had their jackets and boots off before he was dragging Eren up the stairs, to which, not surprisingly, he didn't resist. These many long months apart have had both of them nearly desperate for even the slightest touch from one another. But for whatever reason, this desperation was overridden, and it is unclear why this is, but Armin's insides may as well have been replaced with a soft, warm, and folded cotton blanket. 

Armin locks the bedroom door behind them, and turns to find Eren already shirtless, smirking slightly, a soft warmth kindling in his eyes.

Words are overrated. You don't necessarily have to say anything to express how you feel. Armin's own eyes glow with a loving light, and he takes off his shirt whilst walking towards Eren, who stands up from sitting on the bed to pull Armin in for a hug. The skin to skin contact starts making some more blood flow south, and Armin can sense the pheromones that Eren is just barely giving off. It has been too long since they've been this close, and oh man do they miss this. 

Armin pulls back just enough to look Eren in his eyes. There is no explaining the depth he sees in them. Armin was always slightly intimidated by Eren staring directly into his soul, and even after he had gotten used to it after they started dating, tonight hits much different. Tonight, a promise has been made. A commitment has been made. Armin sees the determination to make good on his promise behind the heat starting to burn.

He's waited long enough, goddammit. Armin has waited months for this moment, and there is no chance in Hell that he's letting it slip by him. He brings his hands up to Eren's face, and pulls him into a hot, deep, affectionate kiss. Armin doesn't know why, he thinks it maybe has something to do with all the time spent apart, but any notions of being gentle or chaste to ease into the long night were burned away by the flame ignited low in his gut. His fingers tangle in Eren's soft brown hair, and judging by the way he moans into Armin's mouth he wasn't expecting Armin to want to go at it like this, but he responds appropriately by inching his hands down Armin's waist, poking his fingers under Armin's jeans.

The gentle heat of Eren's lips caressing his, the tingle of his fingers peeking into his jeans, the nearly white-hot intensity of Eren's bare torso pressed against his... ugh, it's almost too much, but Armin remembers that this has been a long time coming, and he savors every stimuli that he's faced with. 

Eren almost forces himself to separate from the kiss, much to Armin's dismay. He hardly cares that he was starting to suffocate; if he dies being loved on in Eren's arms, there is no better way to go out. But Eren looks down at him like he's trying to gently remind Armin how long it's been, and yes, he absolutely wants this, too, but they mustn't rush when it's been months without physical contact. He takes Armin's face in his hands and touches their foreheads together, so they can share their breath. The rush of heat in Armin's chest gradually slows down. It doesn't stop, but it slows down enough for him to enjoy the moment.

It's only when their breathing patterns steady out that Eren reconnects the kiss, much softer, much slower, and Armin doesn't know how his knees haven't given out because _jeezus._ Eren seems to notice that it's all Armin can do to stay standing, so he turns them around and lays him down on the bed.

Eren slowly grinds his hips against Armin's, timing it with the kiss. All Armin can think about is how indescribable this feeling inside is, being able to be so close to Eren for the first time in a long time. He loves that Eren hasn't forgotten how Armin likes to receive his pleasure: slow, gentle, and loving. 

For as good as this feels and as much as Armin would like to strip off their remaining clothes so they can get to the point, the edge of the bed isn't the most comfortable place to do so. He pushes Eren away the slightest bit, just so they separate from the kiss, and scoots back to lay his head on the pillows. 

Eren sees Armin laying there like that, hair messy, lips swollen and red, eyes hooded, and he knows why Armin pulled away. It's about time they get to the good part, anyhow. Armin watches as Eren swiftly unzips his jeans and places them on top of the pile of shedded clothes somewhere in the room. Eren stands there a little longer, letting Armin give him a once-over that worsens the fire burning in both of them.

Eren climbs onto the bed and on top of Armin, sitting in his lap. Eren gives Armin the same once-over, and looks down in awe at what he sees. Armin hasn't been bulking up or anything like that, so he wonders why Eren is looking down at him like this.

"We haven't even started yet, and you're already glowing, Armin," Eren breathlessly whispers.

Armin can feel himself flushing at that, but he makes no attempt to hide it. They are both very aware that this is the effect they have on each other, so there's no need to hide anything. 

Eren slowly runs his hands up and down Armin's torso, sensing his heartbeat quicken beneath his fingertips. Trailing back down, Eren unbuttons Armin's pants, and shifts to slip them off his legs. It's mostly skin to skin now, and Armin can see that Eren is doing his damnedest to keep the pace slow from the way his hands tense the slightest bit at seeing Armin almost fully naked. 

Eren settles his hands at Armin's waist, and firmly grips him while bowing his head in controlled frustration. It takes not even a second for Armin to put the pieces together. It's been God knows how long, they're finally together in bed again, and the slow pace is driving him mad. But Armin knows exactly how to fix that. He sits up, just enough to catch Eren's lips in his, and wraps his arms around Eren's neck to pull him down while Armin lays back on the pillow beneath his head.

It starts out slow and soft, reminiscent of the kiss from a little earlier. Then, and Armin doesn't know exactly when or why this happened, but the heat, the skin to skin contact, Eren's scent filling his nose... It all catches up to him, and Armin pulls Eren's face as close as he can to his own and the pace has become nowhere near what it was. Now it is rushing, hot, desperate, and full of need. 

Eren grinds his hips against Armins', easily drawing a delicious moan from his throat, and Eren takes that small window of opportunity to lick into Armin's mouth. Their tongues dance to the tune of each of their moans, moving in sync and teasing just the slightest bit before indulging the other in a rush of endorphins.

Armin growls low in his chest, officially Incredibly Sexually Frustrated. He pushes Eren away and almost rips off his underwear, a pitifully thin barrier separating the two men. Eren once-overs Armin again, now that he has full view of Armin's body, and he takes off his boxers as well.

Armin doesn't know how the temperature in the room could possibly have gotten hotter than it was a minute ago, but it did. Seeing Eren like this, completely open and bare and almost painfully hard just for him, is nearly enough for Armin to pin Eren down and ride him like it's the difference between life and death.

Eren, bless that man, wastes no time in taking Armin's dick in his mouth. Armin tilts his head back on the pillow, and draws out his low groan as Eren slowly bobs his head up and down. He tangles his fingers in Eren's hair, keeping him still as he begins to gently thrust himself into Eren's mouth, who slackens his jaw and keeps his tongue in contact with Armin. 

Enough is enough, goddammit. Armin pulls Eren off of him, to both of their dismays, but Eren seems to understand how desperate Armin has become. He reaches into the nightstand drawer, where he knows Armin keeps his supplies, and takes out a condom and the bottle of lube. Eren was about to tear open the condom but Armin stopped him.

"We're going raw tonight," Armin breathes out.

Eren looks down at him in surprise. They'd never gone raw before, not even the night before Eren left for university. They're exclusive to each other, but for some reason Armin kept insisting on using protection every time they had sex. Now, Eren feels like he understands why. It wasn't just because Armin wanted to be safe. It was also because he knew that the first time they went raw, it'd be more intense, more connected and intimate. Eren puts the condom back in the drawer.

Armin can hardly keep his eyes open from the pleasure. His intuition was right, as it usually is; with no separation between them, he could feel Eren's every detail imprinting the inside of him. Eren's head is pressed to Armin's chest as he rocks his hips back and forth, letting the lube do its awesome job of keeping the pace smooth. 

It isn't enough, which really says a lot about Armin's state of mind. Then Eren hits Armin's prostate, a jolt of electricity shocking through him.

"Harder, Eren.." Armin moans.

More than happy to grant this request, Eren lifts his head up, angles Armin's hips just right so that he consistently hits that sweet spot, and almost aggressively starts pounding into him. Armin is pretty much in heaven at this point, nearly screaming out his ecstasy. Eren, too, can no longer hold back his enjoyment.

All else no longer matters. Armin looks up at Eren with hooded eyes and parted lips, and Eren grimaces at the shudder in his spine caused by the beautiful sight below him. Armin knows that look well, and he knows that Eren is getting close, as is he. 

Eren slows down his pace, however, and Armin is a bit confused.

"E-Eren, what's up?"

"Gggh, I don't want to finish before- _fuck_ -you do.." 

Armin, the sexy motherfucker that he is, places his lips right by Eren's ear. "Then you'll have to make sure I do," he whispers.

Eren breathes an _ohfuck_ before snaking his hand down to Armin's neglected dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Armin's back arches at the touch, Eren's grip being just right. The blond's thighs tense, every stroke getting him closer and closer...

"Cum for me, Armin," Eren rumbles.

At that exact moment, Armin throws his head back and screams Eren's name as he climaxes harder and longer than he has in months, spurting white all over his stomach and chest. That sight alone is enough to send Eren reeling as well, his lower back tingling with the telltale sign of his release and knocking the breath from his lungs when it hits like a truck.

Eren still gently thrusts inside Armin, riding them both out of the surf of pleasure. 

After the last pulse of orgasm ebbs away, Eren softly presses his lips to Armin's, who can hear the unspoken words behind it. _I missed you so much. I love you, Armin._

Eren slowly pulls out, hushed groans escaping both their throats, and lays down on his back beside Armin. They both turn on their sides, wrapping their arms around the other, and eventually falling asleep in each others' embrace.

To Armin, sex has always been a sacred experience. Trusting someone else enough with your body and your pleasure, it takes a special person to get that close to. Knowing that that person is Eren, and only Eren, gives Armin the comfort and security he needs to know that the future looks very bright.

* * *

**Jeez, it's been what, three? Months now? Since my last update? Sheesh. I'm really sorry about that, you guys. I would have had it up sooner but life and school kept getting in the way and I couldn't find enough time and energy to spend writing the rest until now. I have a math test tomorrow, and I'm also going out of town this weekend, so the next chapter of _Silence Passed the Southern Front_ won't be up for _at least_ the next week or so. It's still in the works and nowhere near done, so it's still gonna be a while.**

**I appreciate you guys so so so soooooo much, and I hope you know that.**

**Oh! Also! Don't think I forgot about that prompt list I told you guys about in the A/N at the beginning! They've been stewing in my head the past few weeks, and here they are!**

**Shall We Dance? (High School Prom Fluff)**

**Love Don't Come Easy (Abusive Past/Angst)**

**Pen Pals (Long Distance Fluff and elements of smut)**

**The way the voting process will work is this: if you see a comment of the one shot you'd like to see, reply to it saying "this" or "same" or any other synonym that comes to mind. The comment with the most replies by this time next week will get written, and I will post an edit of this chapter announcing the winner! See you later!**


End file.
